Ultimate pair
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Ryoga Hibiki is heir to the Hibiki Dojo and desperately in love with his childhood friend Ranko Saotome. Their parents have secretly arranged for them to be married but Ryoga is too shy to act. Things become more complicated when others begin to court her too; will their romance blossom or will it fall apart at the seams? Female RanmaxRyoga Genderbend, Kuno vs Ryoga, MoussexRanma
1. Chapter 1

It was an early afternoon in Nerima Japan; the sun was sat lazily over the hills and buildings basking the city in golden light, birds were chirping and fluttering. People were busy about their day and busy in conversation.

Ryoga Hibiki aged 17 was hard at work training his mind and body; after being named heir to the family dojo he made it his life's goal to become the strongest martial artist he could be. He pushed his body to the max in order to make it stronger and able to endure the hardest of any situation he may succumb to.

In order to please his mother as a student; he studied hard at school making sure he got good grades and didn't get into any trouble. While not having many friends he was a kind natured boy but had a fiery temper and was easy influenced.

His mother Asami Hibiki aged 33 was a single parent and head of the Hibiki dojo. She had lost her husband to an illness 3 years ago but was doing well to support her son and herself. She was a great cook and an even better mentor; as well as being a woman you did not want to piss off.

She was a beautiful woman both inside and out; greatly admired by many including Ryoga. She had shoulder length black hair (Like her son) and amber eyes; which she tied up in a topknot. She had a voluptuous figure and bountiful busts which caused many to fall in love with her upon first sight.

"Ryoga dear" His mother called loudly from the front room. She had some important news to tell him and she was sure he would be very pleased indeed.

"Yes mother" Ryoga called back obediently. He grabbed his neck towel and cleaned off his face from sweat and took a long swig of water. He was rather exhausted after that work out and was eager to taste the breakfast his mother had prepared.

He made his way out of the dojo and back into the house; before he could reach the kitchen his mother bumped into him quickly "Ah! There you are Ryoga!" she cried out happily relief hinted in her tone.

"I was just about to go to the table for breakfast and take a shower" Ryoga said quickly his tone anxious.

"Good then you'll look presentable when our guests arrive" His mother said cheerfully.

Ryoga raised his eyebrows curiously and gave his mother a confused look "Our guests?" he said awkwardly.

"Yes Mr Saotome and his daughter are on their way here" She explained eagerly her eyes shining with joy. At last her son would be marrying the perfect girl; someone who would be able to run the dojo as his side in the future.

"Ranko is coming here?!" Ryoga cried out in embarrassment his face flushing red. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

Back in junior high Ryoga had been in the same class as tomboy Ranko Saotome; she was a year younger than him but had a lot to say for herself. They had been friends for years but he had secretly been in love with her for a long time.

"Yes; so you had better hurry" she teased playfully giving him a cheeky wink. It was always good to make a good impression otherwise the girl may not like you.

Without hesitation Ryoga rushed to the bathroom and immediately began running a bath. As the bathwater ran he tore off his clothes as fast as he possibly could; there was no way in hell he was gonna let Ranko see him in this gross state.

He felt blood rush to his face as he thought about seeing her again after all this time; I mean they still spoke to each other but due to studies and her going away to China in order to train it had been a while. "I wonder if she may like me too" he thought to himself quietly.

 _ **An hour later**_

Ryoga was sat in his room drying his hair off and enjoying a glass of milk; he was freshly bathed and ready for the day. He was currently wearing his dark blue baggy trousers but was wearing his towel around his neck.

He hadn't anticipated spending so much time in the bath but he had been cleaning EVERYTHING thoroughly. The last thing he wanted was to smell like sweat and look like crap.

Luckily his mother had informed him they were having a slight detour but would arrive in the next 20 minutes. She had also informed him that he and Ranko's rooms would be opposite each other so they could see each other whenever they wanted.

He felt himself blush again at the thought of seeing her again; her fiery red hair, her adorable short temper and above all her give no craps attitude. She was a handful but she was also his best friend.

"Ryoga! We have guests!" His mother called from downstairs.

"YES!" Ryoga called back loudly his tone eager. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his yellow sleeveless top. He pulled it over his head quickly while rushing downstairs frantically; she was here, she was finally here.

 _ **In sitting room**_

Ryoga slammed open the door quickly his heart racing and panting heavily. He was so nervous yet so happy; he didn't know what to do.

Ranko looked up at him from where she sat and smiled "Hey Ryoga; it's been a while" she said playfully grinning widely.

"Hey Ranko-chan" Ryoga said happily. She was still even more beautiful as ever and he couldn't be more grateful to his mother than he was now.

"Well if it aint Ryoga; last time we met you were a little squirt. You're quite the man now" Genma praised cheerfully taking a sip of sake.

Ryoga sat down at the table "It's good to see you too Mr Saotome; it's been a long time" he said politely with a kind smile.

"I brought tea and cake" Mrs Hibiki said kindly walking towards the table then kneeled and placed it on the table.

"You really are too good to us Asami" Genma said gratefully his tone somewhat flirty.

"It's no problem Genma; we're old friends after all" Asami said sharply while wearing a sweet face.

She, Genma and Suon went to high school together. They were close friends all through their school years and their bonds had remained very strong. They had not all gone to the same college but had kept in contact.

After giving birth to her child when her son attended junior high he had fallen for Ranko. In the sly Asami had arranged for Ranko and Ryoga to marry with Genma's consent.

"You've gotten so cute Ranko; it must be your mother's genes since Genma looks like a potato" Asami said sweetly her tone hinting mockery.

Genma whimpered awkwardly and sipped his tea; he had forgotten just how scary she had become in her adult years.

Ranko blushed shyly and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly "Gee you think so; I think some of the other girls in my class are way prettier" she confessed nervously.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ryoga burst out suddenly his tone annoyed and frustrated. Ranko was one of the prettiest girls in her class. But above all she was one of the most fearless and outspoken girls in the entire year; and he admired that about her.

"Ryoga?" Ranko and Asami said simultaneously their tone filled with surprise and shock.

Ryoga bowed his head quietly his cheeks flushing bright red; he never said this kind of stuff normally but he hated it when Ranko couldn't see how amazing she was. "You don't give yourself enough credit Ranko; you have more looks than all the girls in our class put together" Ryoga said shyly.

Ranko felt her cheeks burning and couldn't think of a word to say; he was so sweet and such a good friend. It was hard to find guys like him and she really appreciated him.

Asami smirked and decided to take advantage of the situation "Genma, Ryoga why don't you go have a drink somewhere. Me and Ranko need to have a girly talk" she said smiling gently.

"Huh why? We're so comfy" Genma said curiously completely oblivious to the situation.

Ryoga got to his feet crossly; it was no secret how stupid Ranko's father was. She didn't take after him what so ever (except for temper, love of food and fighting skills) and was more like her mother Nodoka.

He grabbed Genma's collar and dragged him out the door by force "Let's go old man I wanna see if I can out drink you" Ryoga said sternly.

Asami smiled at him gratefully as he pulled Genma out of the doorway. She was glad he was smarter than Genma and actually got the hint.

Ranko sat there in surprise wondering why they suddenly left. Ryoga had seemed fine before; well sure a confusing but still himself. Why had he suddenly walked out like that just now?

"Ranko I have something serious to ask you" Asami said solemnly giving her a stern look. She knew how Ryoga felt about her but she would not allow him to get his heart broken over his best friend.

"Um sure ok" Ranko said nervously clenching her fists under the table. She was so scared about what was going on; the situation had changed so drastically it was scary.

"How do you feel about my son?" Asami asked firmly her eyes hard and filled with concern. The last thing she ever wanted for Ryoga was to have his heart broken by anyone; especially his best friend.

Ranko blushed crimson and went quiet her throat simply allowing small squeaks to erupt. She had never been asked this question before and certainly wasn't expecting it at all.

Asami took a deep breath sighing heavily "Ranko; you may not be aware of this but Ryoga has been in love with you since junior high" she said solemnly.

"Really?!" Ranko cried out loudly her voice filled with shock. She had no idea I mean she didn't hate it but she always thought it was because he was such a nice guy.

Asami nodded smiling warmly "He's always thinking about you; talking about you. When you call him after school he practically rushes to the phone. He really treasures you Ranko and he cares for you a great deal" she explained tenderly.

Ranko was shocked by all this; but she felt warm inside and she was rather touched Ryoga felt this way. Of course she had been oblivious to the idea and it did come as a huge surprise but she didn't hate it.

Ryoga was her best friend and she cared for him a lot; she hated it when people were cruel to him or teased him. He was always there for her and helped her when she was in trouble. They were sparring buddies and always loved hanging out with each other; he made her so happy inside.

"My hopes and intentions are that you two will marry and inherit the Hibiki dojo thus combining the schools" Asami explained gently.

While in school Genma and herself had agreed that should their children fall in love they should combine the school and marry. Luckily half that dream came true on Asami's part; but Genma's was unknown.

"I...This is all...I mean...well..." Ranko stammered nervously. She didn't know quite what to say she needed time to think.

Asami smiled "You don't have to answer right now I just thought I should tell you how he felt" she explained awkwardly.

"I see" Ranko said gently her expression gentle. She had no idea Ryoga had felt like this for so long. She eventually got up and began to leave "I'm going to take a bath I need time to think this over" Ranko said quietly.

Asami said nothing but nodded; it was understandable of what Ranko was feeling. But she wanted her son to be happy and if it meant giving their romance a bit of a push she would do it.

After Ranko was gone she sighed heavily and frowned "I've done what I can on my part; the rest is up to them now" she said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2: Trusting relationship

Ranko sat on the porch quietly her knees tucked under her chin. Asami's words were still buzzing in her mind. She had no idea Ryoga liked her that way; but she wasn't mad about it. She too had been harboring feelings for Ryoga since they were kids; however she had a few crushes on other people too. Her close friend Akane a tomboy and fellow martial artist was an object or her affections.

However she wasn't sure of how Akane felt about her and she didn't want to betray Ryoga so she kept them a secret. She had been keeping her sexuality a secret for some time but the truth was Ranko was Bi. She had liked both genders since she was small; at first she had thought it was just a faze until she came to understand it wasn't. The only person who knew was her mother; because Genma was a judgmental asshole.

The reason she hadn't told Ryoga yet was because she didn't want him to hate her. That being was that he would think she was checking out other people. However that simply wasn't true; she wasn't into _all_ women just Raven haired girls (the same being for guys). The other problem was that if she told any girls that she liked both genders they suddenly assumed she was into them too; which caused her to be lacking in female friends.

"What am I gonna do" Ranko sighed heavily her tone filled with sadness. God being in the closet was so frustrating; it didn't help when her dad would rant on about how it was _disgusting_ or how women were supposed to have babies and work at home. Not only was her father homophobic he was also very sexist; it made her question why her own mother had married him in the first place.

"Do about what Ranko?" Ryoga's voice said curiously from behind her. He had finally gotten away from Genma who was flat out drunk. He had spotted Ranko on the porch and decided to approach her.

Ranko blushed gently "H...How long have you been there?" she asked worriedly. God she hoped he hadn't been staring at her. Since childhood she had the habit of making odd faces when she was thinking.

"Not long; I just got here" Ryoga said casually. God she was so cute when she was embarrassed; it was her second cutest emotion next to sulking and being angry.

"I...I see" Ranko said nervously. She was relieved to know he hadn't seen her with such a weird face; he would have teased the crap out of her otherwise. She had become more wary around Ryoga knowing that he liked her back. It made her wonder what he was thinking about when he was around her.

Ryoga gave her a concerned look "Say Ranko; if something's bothering you tell me. We've been best friends for years so you don't need to hold back" he said gently. He had a feeling his mum may have said something weird to Ranko; he wasn't naive to the fact that she had told Ranko they were getting married but still. He knew she had told her something she shouldn't have when he was gone.

Ranko bit her lip and tightened her grip around her legs; she wanted to trust him but she was really scared. But she could see the genuine concern in his eyes; but she didn't know quite how to say it "W...Would you hate me if I said I like girls too?" Ranko said shakily. There she had said it; now the rest was up to him.

Ryoga stood there quietly not saying anything; he then clicked onto what Ranko was saying. She said she liked girls as well as guys? "So...you're bi?" Ryoga said bluntly surprise hinted in his tone. He never would have guessed Ranko was that sort of girl; but he didn't really mind. Ranko was Ranko either way.

"Y...Yeah" Ranko said quietly. She hadn't expected him to react like that; it gave her some hope that things were going to go well.

Ryoga blinked then sat down beside her; he was shocked kind of but he was happy that she had come out to him. Coming out took a great deal of trust and he was glad she had so much to tell him.

"If you like dark haired guys; then what girls do you like?" Ryoga said casually curiosity hinted in his tone. Everyone had a type; regardless of sexual orientation; it was only human. He had caught on that she liked dark haired guys since they started kindergarten; she had shared her toys with a guy named Shinji who had dark brown hair in a spiky buzz cut.

Ranko blinked in surprise and stared at him in awe; he _wasn't_ mad? "So...you don't mind that I like both genders?" she said curiously.

Ryoga gave her a confused look "Why would I be mad?" he said defensively. He loved Ranko just the way she was; why would he get mad at her over something like her sexuality?

Ranko hesitated then said quietly "My...My dad doesn't approve of being gay; he says it's against normality" she said sadly. It was the reason her mother kept it from him; she really had married an asshole.

Ryoga was filled with anger; he hated Genma more than he had before now. Not only was he a drunken, lazy good for nothing father; he was also a hateful dick towards gays and his own daughter. How the hell had his mother put up with him as a student?

He grabbed Ranko's shoulders looking into her blue eyes intently "Ranko regardless of your sexual identity you are still you; there is no way in hell I'd hate you for such a thing. Your dad is simply an asshole and that's all there is to it" he said bitterly his voice now a yell.

Ranko was filled with so many emotions at once; anger, love, hope and sadness. She hadn't felt this since she had come out to her mother. It felt so good to be understood and accepted by her best friend.

She touched the hand on her left shoulder gently "Thank you Ryoga; you really are the best friend a girl could ask for" she said gratefully. He really was a sweet guy; it made her fall in love with him even more.

Ryoga felt a sharp pain in his chest; while they were best friends he wanted more from her. Hopefully in the future that said dream would come true; and he would finally be able to become her partner.

He smiled gently "So...returning to my previous question; what type of girls do you like?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't really know many of Ranma's female friends apart from Akane Tendou and Ukyo Kuonji.

Ranko blinked then remembered his previous statement "Oh...yeah; I'm into ravens" she said awkwardly. Most people she knew were into blondes or dark blonde haired girls; she preferred ravens' or black haired girls. There was something mysterious and alluring about them; like a fairytale witch or fairy.

"Hmm; nice choice" he said thoughtfully. He himself was into redheads; they were just so spunky and fiery. Their hair was utterly amazing too; rare breeds like a unicorn.

Ranko smiled gently "So...what about you Ryoga? Surely you gotta have a type?" she teased gently. She had a feeling he liked girls with dyed hair; despite hers being natural. It kind of suited his personality.

Ryoga blushed and coughed awkwardly "Oh...yeah right. I...I guess I'm into redheads" he said shyly. It wasn't exactly easy telling your best friend she was your type of woman; it became kind of awkward.

Ranko's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed; So Asami really had been telling the truth. Part of her had believed it to be a joke; but she was really glad her feelings were returned.

So...he thought her hair beautiful? That felt really nice coming from him. It gave her a boost in confidence. She smiled gently "You're such a softie Ryoga" she teased playfully.

Ryoga blushed and pouted "You asked" he muttered crossly letting go of her. God the effect she had on him was insane; but he was glad she was smiling again. He hated thinking that her dad made her hate herself so much.

Ranko sighed happily "Oh and Ryoga..." she said gently. His accepting of her sexuality made her feel really happy; it meant a lot coming from her best friend.

"Hmm?" he said thoughtfully. Perhaps she was going to tease him for blushing; she had done so since they were kids.

"Thanks for accepting me" she said fondly. Knowing that he didn't mind that she liked both genders gave her hope that other people would be as kind.

Ryoga smiled warmly and ruffled her hair "As if I could hate you Ran-chan" he said fondly using her old nickname. She really was adorable sometimes for a tomboy; but that was what he loved about her.


	3. C3: Baby steps

**I'm back baby**

 **Yeah I'm sorry for how I seemingly abandoned this fic. I should have updated a long time ago but I didn't**

 **I've had a lot going on and I didn't know how to follow up**

 **I hope you like this new chapter**

 **Please favourite, follow and review**

"PIGTAILED GIRL!" a loud voice cried in the middle of the schoolyard. It was so loud that everyone turned to look or watched from windows. Watching Kuno run at a girl like a maniac, drool running from his mouth. The usual school entertainment as they watched a senior student chase after one of his younger peers like a dog in heat. Instead of acting like a role model and being helpful, instead he caused trouble for them instead.

Kuno was known for chasing pretty girls and flirting with them. Acting like a pompous lord and often talking down to women without realizing it and coming across like a damn pervert. Acting familiar and friendly with them, especially Ranko. Speaking to them in a very sexist and patronizing tone. Unaware of what a pain in the ass he actually was and that very few women desired him.

Ranko cringed and gripped her school satchel tightly. Every day with this; didn't he get that she had no interest in him whatsoever?! Did he even have a damn brain in that skull of his or was it full of cotton wool? No matter how much she tried to avoid this guy, no matter how honest she was or how many times she pushed him away. The guy always seemed to be hounding her and he was getting annoying.

She liked Ryoga and she was his fiancé; they were going to get married when they were older and unite the dojo's together. She was not the type to cheat on her significant other and found people who flirted or harassed her to be annoying. Kuno being the most annoying of all. Every day he would send her letters, follow her around, take pictures of her and even try and ask her out on dates. He even had a fan club based on her and Akane which she found highly disturbing.

The guy bought photos of them from Nabiki, the second oldest sister of Akane. Selling them to Kuno for money, which later caused the school to buy from her too. Though she had good business sense, Nabiki was a snake sometimes. "Don't you ever learn?! Get lost you stalker!" Ranko yelled angrily storming away. You'd think he would have gotten the message by now. He and her would never be a thing and she had no desire to date him.

She would rather walk on her bare feet through hell or get a stomach ache from eating bad food than date him. There were a million reasons that she would never date him but he never seemed to listen. She stormed off her braid bouncing on her shoulder. She only kept it in such a style to keep up her semi tomboyish appearance. However, she hated the fact that it had now given her such an annoying nickname.

While Ranko could dress in feminine clothes she also enjoyed wearing more boyish and casual clothes too. In fact, she had persuaded the school to allow her to wear the boys uniform instead. At first the school had attempted to make her wear the female uniform. But she had cringed at the very idea and had to threaten the school's head to let her get away with it. Which she eventually got her wish.

She still wore girl's underwear and such underneath; but she wore the boys uniform as she just found it way more comfortable. Plus, guys found her way more intimidating that way. Well, all but one that is. The same one who was always chasing after her and lusting for her, despite her lack of interest. Seemingly unfazed by her lack of femininity or ability to show manners.

"My love! My heart aches with the desire that throbs within my…. GAHH!" Kuno cried dramatically but was cut off by the redhead. She was so cruel to him and yet, he felt her passions every time she threw attacks at him. How he loved that about her, how he hoped to share that passion with her and rule the world with her by his side.

She kicked him in the face causing him to fall backwards receiving a nice bruise under the jaw. At least that would teach him to keep away from her for a while, such a peace she would indulge in. "Not interested pervert! Now keep your hand to yourself for once!" Ranko snapped angrily and stormed off. God, she was sick of him.

There were only two people Akane cared for and loved more than anything. Her best friend and crush Akane Tendou; and her fiancé Ryoga Hibiki. They were the two most important people in her life. She had no interest in anyone else; especially not wannabe aristocrat, perverted stalker Tatewaki Kuno. God, she was sick of him. Any normal guy would have taken the rejection and moved on by this point. But then that was Kuno for you.

She sighed and tidied herself up a little before a familiar face approached her. Having seen the fight from a distance and hidden until Kuno was gone. Hoping to avoid being harassed by him as well. "Morning Ranko" Akane called from the other side of the playground. It seemed like she was having another rough morning. Honestly, she wondered why someone hadn't locked Kuno up in a damn nut house by now.

The guy was a good student and a member of the Kendo club, being its strongest member. However, he caused more trouble than any other student. Known as a pervert and womanizer by almost everyone. But given he was from an influential family, he had been spoiled his entire life, so hard work or acting mature was unknown to him.

"Hey Akane" Ranko called back casually. She was glad to see a familiar face after being followed by Kuno all morning. It would make her morning lighter and lift her mood from bad to happy. Akane was one of the few to understand her troubles when it came to Kuno, having been a past victim of him herself. A fellow martial artist and a very caring young woman, which she appreciated.

"At it again I see? God, you should really file a restraining order" Akane sighed heavily. The guy just didn't know when to back off. She had no idea of how Ranma put up with it, the guy was nothing but a creep. She heard he had a sister who was just as bad, but attended a school for gymnasts. She really hoped they never met, as she was probably just as bad if not worse than he was.

Ranma sighed heavily, stretching her arms behind her head. Cracking her bones and stretching her stiff muscles in content. "I was thinking more ship him to China or some foreign country. Then maybe I can get some head space" she pondered. Given what a buffoon he was, he would never be able to figure out how to get back.

Akane laughed in amusement; that did seem like a tempting thought. But they both knew she would never go through with it. "So; how are things with Ryoga? I heard you two are engaged" Akane teased playfully. She had known for some time that Ryoga had a thing for Ranko. Even before they had been arranged to marry, the two had gotten along well for a while. They liked to tease each other and sometimes train together, they had great chemistry, and anyone could see it.

Ranko blushed as red as her hair and bowed her head; they were now living together, and she had come out to him the other night. She had hinted that she had feelings for him and that she also liked girls. However, what this now meant for their relationship she had no idea. They were still best friends and she loved him more than anything else; but she had no idea of how felt for her. I mean for all she knew he could have accepted the proposal out of being a gentleman.

"Well…. I…. that is…" she stammered awkwardly her face still flushed. While they had grown closer they were still pretty awkward around each other. But they had plenty of time to figure things out. For now, she was just happy to reminisce and hang out like the old days. Being able to laugh and joke about like they used to do. A nice distraction after having to leave her mother and train overseas.

"Hey! Akane! Ranko!" Ryoga cried out suddenly. He had seen the fight and wanted to know what was going on; wasn't it a bit early for this sort of thing. But then again Ranma had always been fiery. From the way she had taken down so easily, she had become much stronger than when she was a kid. Honestly, he couldn't wait to spar with her one on one sometime to show his own skills.

Ranma stiffened, the sound of Ryoga's voice causing her heart to skip a beat. Had he really just seen that? She didn't want him to get any funny ideas, she had nothing to do with Kuno. She didn't need rumours getting around about a damn love triangle as it was nothing like that. People assumed anything as long as they could get away with it, that was the worst part.

Akane turned and smiled at Ryoga, he was awkward and hot headed, but he was a nice guy. She could see why Ranma would like him so much, they were similar in that sense after all. "Morning Ryoga" she called back politely. Though part of her wanted to tell Ryoga about Ranko's crush, she felt it best not to as Ranko would just lie about the whole thing. She was stubborn after all.

But she did pity her in that sense, with the likes of Kuno attacking her. Of course, she would worry about what kind of impression that would give to Ryoga about this whole situation. Ryoga had moments of being quite dense and easy to fool, so he would never catch on to Ranko's feelings. Let alone understand a situation easily without jumping to conclusions.

Ryoga caught up to them before peering at Kuno who was flat on the floor with a mark on his face. Just what kind of bullshit had he been up to this morning? Could he not keep his hands to his damn self? "Uh, what happened here?" he asked curiously. He knew Kuno was a flirt and a lady's man, honestly. He hated guys who harassed women against their will, they needed to respect their boundaries.

Ranma blushed and clenched her fists "Just Kuno being a damn pervert is all" she muttered. She didn't mean to raise her voice or get moody, she was just so sick of it all. Annoyed that he hadn't gotten the message by now. While she respected a guy who worked hard to earn the respect and love of his crush. He just acted like a creep and mixed up arousal with love.

Ryoga blinked, surprised by her tone. Ranko was known for her temper, but she sounded genuinely upset. Had he done something to her? The very idea of Kuno touching her made his blood boil. Sure, Ranko was a tomboy and known for speaking her mind better than most. But she was still a girl, she still had her feelings and limits. To attack her was nothing short of disgusting.

"Did he do anything?" he asked impatiently. He couldn't stand the thought of Kuno doing anything to her. He had known Ranko since they were kids so obviously he was protective of her. Since she was going to be his future wife, he didn't appreciate some other man to be close to her. That was something only fiance's could do to one another.

Ranko bushed, touched by his concern. She then quickly shook her head, her cheeks still as red as her hair "No" she replied quickly. She would never let any guy touch her, not unless it was Ryoga. The very idea of someone else being affectionate with her made her skin crawl, it just made her feel so damn uncomfortable.

Ryoga sighed with relief, though he was mad about it. Though just in name, they were to be married one day. She was his future bride, he didn't want any other man touching her after all. The trio then headed towards the classroom together, leaving Kuno in the dust. A sore face, rejection and possible broken heart. Finally, able to have some much-needed peace and quiet.

* * *

"Wait, Ryoga? You and Ranko are engaged?" Yuka replied in shock. She had heard from Akane that the two were close, but she had no idea they were going to get married one day. That would explain why they were so familiar around one another. I mean, you had to when you were arranged to be married one day. Otherwise you would do nothing but argue all the time.

Ryoga blushed awkwardly, he wondered how this had gotten out. He hadn't said a word, neither had Ranko. Which meant their parents must have been gossiping to the neighbours. He had hoped to keep her from all this, but it seemed that no matter where you went. People were always putting their nose in other people's damn business. God was it ever annoying.

"Nice going Ryoga. Bagged yourself a redhead. Careful, those girls are tough to handle" a male classmate joked. But damn were they hot, that red hair meant nothing but sexy. At least he would have an interesting life from now on. Redheads were unpredictable, you never knew what kind of things would happen. But that made things so much more interesting.

"Yeah, wish I had a girl like that" another agreed. While Akane was cute and all, there was something about a girl with red hair that was just so much more appealing. She had a great body too. Ryoga was one hell of a lucky guy to have an arranged marriage with such a girl. His life would be anything but boring now. God he was so jealous.

Ryoga frowned "Its not like that!" he snapped. He did like Ranko and he cared about her, but he didn't want to rush things. They were in high school after all, they had a lot to deal with before then. Their education, their future and careers. Sure they were martial artists, but he wanted them to have other options of income should things go wrong.

Ranko was an amazing girl and had a great personality. They both shared a strong passion for martial arts and had a desire to better themselves to reach their full potential. He respected her for having to deal with such a shitty parent as Genma and focusing on her training. She was an amazing person and he couldn't stand the fact these guys were taking about her this way.

Suddenly the classroom door slammed open. The whole class silencing the sudden interruption, half expecting it to be a teacher. But they very much mistaken about that. There in the doorway stood a very annoyed looking Kuno. Gripping his sword, tears spilling down his face and a look of rage upon his face. It was a sight none had ever seen before.

" _Where may I find the fiend known as Ryoga Hibiki"_ he growled angrily. This lowlife had stolen the heart of his beloved pig-tailed girl and planned to make her his bride. He could not allow such a thing. He had heard from his fellow classmates that one of such a name was in a relationship with his beloved pig-tailed girl. More than that, she was to wed with him one day and he could not allow such a thing.

Ryoga frowned, this was the guy who harassed Ranko on a daily basis. Giving her letters and basically acting like a creep towards her almost daily. He hated that he put her through this. "You got a problem with me fancy pants?" he asked sharply. The guy acted like he was some kind of noble lord. When in fact he was just some spoiled rich kid with an authority complex.

He didn't actually care about Ranko, he just found her attractive because she gave him attitude. He liked her challenging nature because most people looked up to him or praised him. Flocking to him and kissing his ass constantly, while Ranko rejected and ignored him. He doubted he actually gave a shit about what she wanted or thought to begin with.

Kuno glared at him with a passionate hatred, then slowly stalked up to his table and threw his blade at his face. Pointing it inches from his face, but the latter did not flinch whatsoever. "You sir have entered a promise of marriage with my beloved pig-tailed girl. I will not allow such an uncouth creature such as yourself to take her hand" he replied bitterly. He was not proper for such a woman.

Ryoga scoffed, seems the gossip of the school spread fast. However, he wasn't scared by the guy, in fact he found him laughable. He barely knew anything about Ranko, he only saw her as a prize. "Hey, me and Ranko have known each other for years. This marriage was only set up by our parents recently" he replied in a mocking tone. He had the upper hand here, he had known Ranko since they were small.

He knew all of her hobbies, her dreams, her favourite foods, her pet peeves, everything. They had grown up together and shared many secrets together, no matter how embarrassing or awkward they may be. This guy saw a pretty face and assumed he had a chance with them, not bothering to get to know them. A regular fuck-boy.

A few of the guys in the class gasped and chuckled, stunned that someone had finally given him a piece of their mind. Ryoga had put Kuno in his place there and showed his dominance. No wonder Ranko liked him, the guy had attitude and knew what to do with it. A couple with that sort of chemistry would work well together and have a healthy relationship.

Kuno meanwhile went into shock. This irritable delinquent had been associated with his pig-tailed beauty since she was but an innocent. He had probably corrupted her during that time too. He gripped his sword tightly, his blood boiling within him. He would not stand for this any longer, he would make this vile rat pay. Nobody touched his beloved pig-tailed girl.

Sensing his attack, Ryoga dodged. Moving swiftly from the attack but his desk was ruined. As he moved away he saw a slight tear in his uniform and frowned. His mother paid money for this and she would not be happy with a rip. She was a stern but loving woman, knowing when to tell her son that something was not appropriate.

That and the classroom would be damaged. He had no intention of putting his other classmates in danger too, he would never be able to forgive himself if such a thing happened. He then dodged out of the way quickly. Rushing out the front door of the classroom quickly and making his leave as Kuno followed hot on his tail. Eager to lose the pompous douche.

* * *

Ranko and Akane sat by the window silently, they had escaped the classroom after word of Ranko's engagement had spread word. Jesus, she wished her father would shut his trap sometimes. Now the whole school was talking about her and she felt trapped. This was something their parents had arranged together, not that she minded but it was their personal privacy.

Ranko had been in a shitty mood ever since as she hated people talking about her behind her back. Having stalked out of the classroom to get some head-space from other people. Hating how people assumed things about her while not actually knowing her, if they were so interested about her personal life, how about they try befriending her first?

Akane had gone after her, being the one-person Ranko could stand being around when mad. She trusted her enough to vent her feelings around her without fear of judgement or abandoning her. "Are you ok Ranko?" Akane asked worriedly. Honestly, people needed to mind their own business. She was sick of people butting into Ranko's personal life that had nothing to do with them.

So what, if she was engaged? Some people still got arranged marriages these days, it was rare but still practiced. Marriage was taken very seriously in their culture and bearing children. But she and Ranma cared about falling in love and developing relationships with someone before you gave themselves to each other both emotionally and physically.

"Just sick of people" she replied crossly. She was sick of never having any peace and quiet, be it Kuno, her dad or her classmates. Everyone was always getting involved in her personal life when it was none of their concern. Everyone kept telling her what to do or asking about their relationship when it was none of their concern. Regardless of their engagement, Ryoga was someone very important to her indeed.

Akane gave her a sympathetic look, though she didn't show it Ranko was very sensitive to criticism. Having been bullied and bossed around by her father her entire life, she was very defensive. She placed a reassuring hand on Ranko's shoulder, she knew this wasn't easy for her. But she would do her best to support her. In the end, what she thought of all this was what was most important.

She had strong feelings for Ryoga which was a good thing. It meant there would be chemistry and thanks to their long-term friendship things to bond over. However, as far as romantic bonding they should take that slow. They had plenty of time outside of school and home to slowly build their new relationships together.

Ranko gave her a grateful look but still kept gazing out of the window. Honestly, without Akane around for reassurance she felt like she would have gone mad by this point. Sometimes it just got way too much. It was good to have a friend she could vent to and understood her frustrations, but never judged her for any of it. She simply listened and provided support.

" _Hibiki, you shameless cur! Come back and face me like a man! Why do you run you coward?!_ Kuno bellowed loudly as he charged down the hallway sword in hand. How dare he run from a challenge. He dared to court his beloved pig-tailed girl and take her hand in marriage, he would not let him get away with such a heinous crime.

"Because I'd rather not be turned into sashimi by a spoiled rich boy" Ryoga snapped crossly. He wasn't going to apologize for his friendship with Ranko, nor for his engagement to her. They had a bond that Kuno would never understand. He didn't know how good a husband he would be to her in the future, but they could work that out together.

Ranko and Akane looked up in surprise, startled by the loud sounds approaching them. Their peace and quiet being disturbed by Kuno. Honestly, did the guy have no free time whatsoever. He was charging down the hall like a maniac sword in hand. It's like the guy lived and breathed kendo. Seeing himself as some form of noble lord every time he picked up the damn thing.

"Its Kuno, why is he chasing Ryoga like that?" Akane asked curiously. This was certainly not your average school day whatsoever, first rumours and now Kuno was attacking Ryoga for whatever reason. Though sometimes impulsive, Ryoga was a sweet guy and often awkward, so why was Kuno harassing him? It made no sense.

Ranko frowned, first he was harassing her now he was harassing her best friend/fiancé. She was done with this, she was going to put an end to this once and for all. She couldn't take this bullshit anymore, she felt like she was suffocating under it all. Then maybe she would get some peace and quiet around this fucking place.

" _How dare you defile my beloved pig-tailed girl!"_ Kuno raged. Her purity was lost because of this shameless, perverse deviant. Having seen her sweet smile and maidenly tears for himself. He would never forgive this heretic for stealing his love's innocence. He would make this beast pay for acting so familiarly with her.

"I haven't done shit to her! And her name is Ranko!" Ryoga snapped back. He wanted to establish their relationship slowly from their friendship into their new role as lovers. He didn't want to rush her into anything. But he sure as hell didn't appreciate this guy acting like they were dating when Ranko couldn't stand him at all.

" _You call her by her name! Unforgivable!"_ Kuno screamed. He would not stand for this a minute longer. He would silence that unworthy tongue of his from ever uttering her name again. Then he would know his place, that to speak of such a woman as if she was some common wench. Such a thing was unforgivable to him.

Ranko stiffened and growled, this was the last straw. Kuno had been harassing her for fuck knows how long like the obsessive creep he was. The whole school was now talking about her and now Kuno was attacking Ryoga. She was done with this, she was so sick of all the harassment and rumours spreading about her. She just wanted her life back and for people to mind their own damn business for once.

She clenched her fist tightly, a dark aura silently surrounding her body. Her head bowed and her bangs covering her eyes, shielding them so nobody could see the emotion hidden within. Channeling all of her strength and power to her core, focusing it and imagining its colour in her mind. Her jaw clenching as she waited patiently.

Akane became worried upon seeing Ranko look so conflicted, she knew this was hard for her. She could sense her change of mood and sudden silence, looking like she was about to cry. She could only imagine what emotions were running through her mind, she felt so sorry for her to have to go through all of this bullshit.

She took a deep breath, slowly inhaling as she waited for Kuno and Ryoga to come closer. This had been building up for some time and she needed badly to vent her emotions. She then raised her fist, her blue eyes gleaming like fire and her teeth clenched. She then threw her fist at Kuno's face, her hand flowing with Ki as she loomed closer towards Kuno.

Akane stared in awe as she sensed the power flowing from Ranko. A sense of fear washing through her, like an animal trapped in a corner. Ranko was seriously pissed, putting all of her energy and rage into punching Kuno. All of her emotions rushing her into her all at once. Wanting to knock him out for good.

Ryoga saw Ranko standing with Akane in the hall, something didn't seem right. Akane looked worried and he could sense a powerful Ki flowing from her. But just what the hell had happened. He had never seen Ranko this angry or upset before, causing him to wonder if she had heard the rumours too. The last thing he had ever wanted was for her to be harmed by any of this.

He felt a deep sense of shame and sadness to know she was being hurt by all this. To see her usually happy or cocky face filled with sadness. It broke his heart to watch as he hated seeing her sad. He hated that she was being put through this because of their classmates, that she had to suffer because they were so damn nosy.

Ranko then slightly raised her head, glaring Kuno down like he was prey. She then waited for him to come closer, waiting for him to get within her range. Wanting to finish this once and for all. She then stepped forward to which Kuno gasped and snapped out of his daze to see her. His anger subsiding and falling into his daze again. Causing her to lunge at him, her eyes gleaming like fire.

" _Can't you just leave me alone! Leave Ryoga out of this!"_ Ranko growled. She didn't belong to him, she wasn't his woman and she sure as hell had no desire to ever date him. So, he could just leave her the hell alone. She just wanted to live her high school years in peace without being harassed or the target of drama.

Ryoga dodged, shifting quickly to the side to escape her attack. His heart racing in his chest as he missed her punch by inches. Slamming against the dry wall as Ranko aimed her attack. His back aching with pain at the abrupt and sharp contact with the dry wall, but he knew the pain would subside and was temporary.

Ranko slammed her fist into Kuno's cheek, delving into his cheek, bruising him and lightly cracking some teeth. His face contorting and going into shock as his beloved damaged his face painfully. He then went flying backwards and slammed onto the floor after Ranko sent him flying backwards. Knocked out completely and his face now swelling from the attack she had thrown at him.

Akane stood in awe after what she had witnessed. She knew Ranko was stronger than her, but she had no idea she was capable of acting in such a way. Such a Ki flowing from her body. She was actually a little afraid of Ranko in this moment. Still sensing a moment of rage flowing through her. Panting heavily and her eyes still gleaming, venting out her energy.

Ryoga meanwhile was in awe, he never knew Ranko was capable of such power. She had done all this to protect him. He didn't know she cared so much about him, he was genuinely touched. She had knocked Kuno out cold, he doubted he would wake up anytime soon. When he did, he would have a massive headache and his jaw would be swollen, no doubt he would need a dentist.

She had done a number on him, giving him a mental note to never piss Ranko off to this extent. He didn't even want to think of what kind of injuries she could inflict upon him. "Ranko?" he asked hesitantly. He could sense she was still mad, causing him to wonder if it as ok to even approach her. Fear of what would happen if he did, like prey trying to escape a lion.

Eventually Ranko softened and turned to look at Ryoga, aside from being startled he was unharmed. She felt so bad for bringing him into all this, she had hoped to avoid this from the start. "I… I'm sorry Ryoga. I brought you so much trouble" she apologized. Her stupid father had caused all this, and she couldn't help but feel responsible. She would have a word with him about this later.

Ryoga snapped out of his daze, suddenly snapped out of his daze. Dragging himself back to reality, unaware of the shock he had been in. He then shook his head "Don't, it's not your fault he's a creep" he replied. This guy got what he deserved, he just couldn't accept he wasn't as desired as he made himself up to be. So, he couldn't accept her rejection and move on from it, he just kept hounding her.

Ranma was surprised by his outburst but smiled, she then took his hand gently. She knew Kuno was a member of the kendo club and though a good fighter, Ryoga had no experience in sword attacks. "I'm glad your ok" she replied in relief. She would have been enraged had he touched a hair on his head.

Ryoga blushed at the physical contact, this was the first time she was showing affection to him. At least in a romantic manner, he felt his cheeks heat and he averted his gaze shyly. "T… thanks" he replied awkwardly. He could feel his heart racing in his chest again, but in a different way. His chest felt fuzzy and his stomach in knots, but certainly not one he hated.

Meanwhile Akane stood in the background, smiling to herself and folding her arms. Honestly, she wondered when these two would actually confess their love. It was so obvious they liked each other. But she would happily act as their matchmaker and therapist until they realized their feelings.


	4. My ugly side

**I'm back with more, after a long ass wait with no update. I apologize for neglecting this story as long as I have** **The dynamic rivalry between Ryoga and Kuno will be changed due to them having the same object of affection instead of rivalry.**

 **Plenty of fluff and feels, I'll try to make sure the update isn't as long as before**

Ryoga sat quietly in the dojo, a low growl in his throat as he muttered to himself. He knew Ranko was popular with guys, but he had no idea it was so bad that she had a stalker like Kuno in her life. As kids he would always chase off anyone who harassed or upset Ranko, but when he was pushed around she would do the same. But he had decided that for once he would be the one to look after her when they got older.

He was tired of being the pushover and punching bag that would have to rely on her for help. He wanted to be her shield and sword, the one to save her and defend her from harm. As strong as she was, even Ranko had weaknesses and was not invincible, she would need someone to help her when she faced a danger she could not defeat. He wanted to be that someone.

But they had usually been no more than jerks or playground methods. But this guy was something else, Kuno was something much more serious. The guy was obsessed with her and loved to throw himself at her much to her disgust. He also acted very sexist, in his eyes he was being respectful but was in fact belittling her abilities. Seeing her as a frail yet tomboyish flower instead of the woman she was.

Hell, he was a playboy for another thing, he had many women he had an interest in. Though none of them gave him the time of day due to being used to his antics and finding him annoying. Ranko was just another face, the guy disliked many of his classmates and due to his rich boy status. Acting like he was owed women's attention or that he deserved nothing but the highest respect.

Ryoga had loved Ranko since they were kids and wanted to become her equal, so they could fight together. The whole plan was to grow by her side and support her even when they were eventually married. He cared for her dearly and knew that like him she suffered from mental health issues. He suffered from social anxiety and wasn't good at talking to women due to a lack of friends growing up.

Ranko suffered from a severe fear of cats due to Genma's abuse growing up, like him she wasn't good at people due to moving about a lot as a kid. However, they both suffered a lot of personal issues which they understood and respected. But they saw past these faults and saw the person they truly were deep down. Though their relationship was bumpy, and they were still growing, they were doing so together. Taking baby steps towards their unknown future.

But outside forces were seemingly getting in the way and Kuno was making his displeasure at their engagement known. But he was happy that Ranko was to be his wife, he would be marrying for love as well as uniting their families. He had been hit on by other girls after she moved away, but he refused and rejected every girl due to his feelings for her. He was a serial monogamist and even if they begged him, hell even when he dated Akane all he could think about was Ranko.

He had expected Ranko to have admirers as they grew older, what with her pretty blue eyes and flowing red hair. The fact that she wore her heart on her sleeve and had a cute way of losing her temper that guys would find attractive. But none of them had annoyed or gotten under his skin as much as Kuno. He hated people who thought they were better than everyone else.

" _That jerk, he sees Ranko as a thing. A toy, a doll he can play with not a person. There's no way in hell I'll let him take her"_ he thought to himself. Hell, the fact that he was attempting to harass Akane was bad enough too. Pretty much the playboy who thought he could have whatever he wanted. He wondered what kinds of things he had tried to do in the past. His hands gripped into fists as he felt rage and jealousy fill him, he always tried to control his temper, but he couldn't help it. Someone else looking at Ranko the same way as him?

"I CAN'T STAND IT!" he yelled fiercely punching the floor. Forgetting the impact of his strength, his hand smashed the floorboards creating a hole in the ground. Something that wouldn't be easy to fix. He hadn't been thinking and just let his temper get the better of him. Sure, it had felt good doing it, but he hadn't been thinking clearly enough to think of the after affect. Realizing in a way he was just an immature kid.

He breathed heavily, feeling better but still in an annoyed mood. He had only just met Kuno and already he couldn't stand the guy. Who the hell did he think he was lording over everyone like the king in his castle? His parents had probably never said no to him in his entire life. Being fed through a silver spoon by his parents. He had heard through rumours somewhere that Kuno's father was the principle of the school. Which would explain his attitude.

"Ryoga? What the hell are you doing? Your hand!" Ranko snapped loudly. She knew he would still be upset about today, so she came to check up on him. But why was he hurting himself like this? If he was that mad why didn't he vent it through training? Why was he destroying the dojo and taking it out on his own body? There was no way in hell that what he was doing was safe or sane.

Ryoga snapped out of his daze, realizing how angry he had been. There were times when he didn't really think before he acted out, this being one of those times. Cursing himself mentally when he realized that his mother would have to pay for this. The pain now throbbing in his knuckles. But it was nothing serious, he could still move his hand. At the worst, it would be scraped up and a little achey.

He sighed heavily and pulled his hand out of the hole, no blood or damage but his knuckles did throb a little. He had been so pumped on anger and adrenaline that he hadn't felt a thing. He then leaned back and fell onto his back wearily, god he was so fed up. A storm of emotions swirling around inside of him. He had never felt such strong jealousy before, he really had it bad for Ranko didn't he?

Ranko stormed into the dojo, she knew he was still upset about today. Damn Kuno confronting them on their engagement, why was some pompous stalker so nosy about their business? Neither of them had planned it due to be their parent's idea, but at least they liked one another. They could take it in a steady pace and build on their relationship before they worried about marriage.

"What were you thinking? Your body in an important tool when training, if you hurt it then your whole future could be affected. You're the heir to your family dojo!" she snapped. He didn't have any brothers or sisters so the whole thing rested on him. They were both the ones entrusted to run the dojo after their parents and continue on when they were unable to do so.

Ryoga sighed heavily, he knew she was right, but his emotions got the better of him. He was known for being hard-headed after all. But it had helped him feel a little better about what had happened at school. "Yeah, I know, I just couldn't help it. I'm not in a good mood ok" he muttered. Of all the girls he had ever met, nobody got under his skin like she did. She was the one who affected him the most.

He loved her so much he felt he was going insane sometimes, hating how anyone looked at her the same way he did. Or anyone who even thought about her in a sexual way, she belonged to only him. That smile, her tears, her frown, her big blue eyes, her soft but wild red hair, all of it was his and nobody else. She wasn't some perfect doll who was just trying to be cute, she was a strong willed girl with a mind of her own.

Ranko softened and knelt down beside him quietly, she was already aware of what was upsetting him. She just wasn't happy at the way he was going about it, what would have happened if he sprained or broke his hand. "Is this about Kuno? He's just some creepy obsessive loser, the guy hasn't a pure thought in his head. Don't let him bother you too much" Ranko replied reassuringly. The guy was only interested in her because she refused to give him the time of day. He was a spoiled rich boy who got anything he wanted, so he thought that he could have her just because he desired her. The guy should get used to rejection given the way he acted so pompous.

Ryoga blushed, he knew she was right but that still didn't make it better. He never thought any man would want her as much as he did. But what made it worse was how Kuno would probably never stop until she was his. How far he would go, what lengths he would take and what harm he would do in order to make Ranko his conquest. He felt sick at what could happen.

Ranko sighed and then gently clipped Ryoga around the back of the head affectionately. Hoping to distract him from these thoughts, she knew he tended to overthink things. If he let this get to him too much it would affect him mentally. "C'mon doofus, dinner time. Your mum is getting things ready, we both need to get a bath in before dinner" she replied. Nobody thought clearly on an empty stomach and she was willing to bet that was part of why he was so grumpy.

Ryoga watched her leave quietly, his cheeks flushing light pink. Though Ranko was stubborn and often let her anger get the better of her too, she had her moments of being mature. She really was an awesome girl. This girl was going to be his wife. The same hot-headed, potty mouthed, intuitive, sneaky and seductive redhead who had been as much a tomboy as she was when she was a kid. Loyal to herself and those around her.

She never gave up and took whatever came her way with pride. Willing to think impulsively when need be. She was not a bad person but had unorthodox methods or often childish. But he loved her, flaws and all. He smiled to himself and gripped his hand, it wouldn't hurt to put some ice on it just to be sure. He knew if not she would only worry about it and berate him later on if it got any worse.

* * *

Ryoga, Genma, Ranko and Asami sat around the table quietly for dinner. Having made all of their favourites given it had been one of those days, knowing it would bring a smile to their faces. Eager to fill their aching and empty bellies after a long day, the peaceful ambiance and scent of a hot meal filling the air. The comforting sensation of a homely feel.

"So Ranko dear, how was school? I do hope that you kept my boy out of trouble. I know how you can handle yourselves, but a mother can't help but worry" Asami replied kindly in a perky tone. Ryoga had gotten into fights since he was young, he was polite around girls, but he lost his temper around other boys. His abrasive nature often rubbing others the wrong way and leading to fights.

Ryoga blushed profusely, he had tried to stand up for Ranko from that Kuno guy, but she knocked him out. Anyway, that guy had harassed him, he had been minding his own business from the start. "Mum knock it off. Your making me out to be some kind of delinquent, anyway that guy had it coming. He's always harassing Ranma and Akane" he muttered in annoyance. He hated being blamed for things he never did.

He was sitting quietly in class on break trying to avoid annoying questions from classmates when he was confronted by Kuno. He was not going to let another man get between him and Ranko, nor act like he owned her. Kuno failed to realize that other people had free will and an opinion, his was not the only one whose mattered. But he was probably too vain to realize that.

Asami gave a look of confusion mixed with worry, another guy? Had someone else got their eye on Ranko? She was indeed a beauty, but she did not want someone to get in the way of her son's happiness. Was he harassing Ryoga too, trying to scare him off so he would give up Ranko? If this person was threatening her son and daughter in law, she would have to confront him on such behaviour.

"Well it is a man's job to protect his fiancé, good on you Ryoga. Ranko can be a handful" he chuckled. She had always had a hot temper ever since she was young just like her mother. She was so like Nodoka. At least he was becoming a man that would be proud to be called her husband, strong and reliable. That way his mother in law would high approval of him.

Ranko frowned, she hated it how he berated her like that. "I can handle myself pops. But that guy is a pain in the ass, he knows nothing about me. He's like an obsessive stalker, the guy is always trying to grab or grope me without consent and acts like I'm a prize. I'm not going to let him drag Ryoga into this because he can't face the reality that I hate him" she replied sharply.

Ryoga nodded in agreement, Kuno made Ranko out to be this illusion in his mind. But he knew nothing about who she was in reality, assuming she was interested in him and playing hard to get. He doubted he could get any more arrogant and delusional but then again this was Kuno they were talking about. The guy lived in a fantasy world as if they were living in the warring states.

Asami hummed, she had many mixed feelings on this situation and feared she may have to visit the school. Though she would rather take matters into her own hands, given this boy was interfering with their relationship. Obviously Ranko and Ryoga held affections for one another and that was clear to see. However, were awkward, hot headed, young and impulsive. They wore their hearts on their sleeves and were irrational. But their actions were based on love.

Ryoga would confront and fight anyone who tried to take Ranko from him. Given his love was of childhood and blossomed over the years. He was a man who was quick to anger in misunderstandings but had a good heart. Carrying secret self-consciousness and anxiety. But he was a good man and loyal, he would never stray from her and do whatever it took to make her happy.

Ranko was a brash, playful and mischievous girl. But was secretly emotional, conflicted and carried many insecurities. Given she was a teenager, her emotions were very confusing, and she had a hard time dealing with things around her. But she too was loyal to her friends and family, though she had odd ways of showing her affection and dealing with her problems. She was a smart girl with a good heart.

However, they perfectly balanced one another out. Ryoga would always protect Ranko and would never let her get into harms way. Even able to joke with her and fight but respect her as an individual. Ranko was one of the few capable of talking Ryoga out of acting irrationally which was not an easy feat. She would always fight by his side and check up on him, knowing when he was hiding something. She deeply cared about him but knew when to give him space.

"I think things will turn out fine, however, I will have to have a word with this boy if he causes any harm to either of you" she replied in a displeased tone. She detested bullies and more so, people who used control or manipulation to get what they wanted. Ryoga shivered, though she was a confident and deeply empathetic woman. His mother had a temper as bad as his own. He didn't dare think about what she would do if Kuno caused either of them any harm.

Ranko laughed nervously, sensing the newfound tension growing in the air. "You don't have to go to any trouble, I'm pretty sure he's just gone stupid from the amount of head injuries I've given him" she replied. She wasn't worried about being embarrassed, but more so that Kuno may start stalking Mrs Hibiki too. In all respects she was an attractive lady.

Asami smiled, oh how sweet. She knew these two knew they could look after themselves, however she too had been a popular schoolgirl back in her day. She knew what it was like to have annoying fan clubs following you everywhere "As you wish Ranko honey, but don't hesitate to ask me for help should things get a little too hairy" she reassured her fondly. Ranko was her precious daughter in law and the object of her son's affections. Of course, she would protect her.

Ranko blushed and bowed her head shyly, Genma had never been a great parent to her and had caused her a lot of trouble growing up. She couldn't remember her mother much, due to being separated from her at a young age. But she looked at Asami as the mother she had never had growing up. Finding comfort in her guidance and reassurance when she was troubled.

* * *

Ranko sat in the tub quietly, her long red waves tumbling down her chest. Her blue eyes shining and gazing off into the distance, fading out of reality and into her own consciousness. Staring at the ceiling quietly, steam wafting into the air like pretty white clouds. Thinking about what Asami had said. Thinking about how upset Ryoga had been about her safety.

Asami was her mother in law to be, given she was going to marry Ryoga. But the feeling of having a mother was still uncomfortable to her, given Genma had taken her away from her own as a kid. She could still remember her mothers cooking, that she had a kind smile and a warm hug. But anything else about her was a mystery, how old she was and what she looked like now. She didn't even know if she was still living in the same house.

She had made a new home here with Ryoga, but she wasn't happy with that she had been receiving harassment since day one of moving here. It made her miss the quiet life she had before she came here. She didn't have many friends at Furinkan due to having left them behind. Her best friend Ukyo had lived in an old town back when she was still travelling. She wondered how Ukyo was doing nowadays.

She would be the same age as her, did she have a boyfriend now? Did she still work for her dad's business? Was she doing ok after they had parted ways so suddenly without being able to say a proper goodbye. She had so many questions but no way to contact her, leaving her as nothing but a memory. God she hated Genma for tearing her away from so many friendships.

She was grateful to have Akane, but she did long for more company. She had never been good at making friends tending to cling onto those she became attached to. But given how Genma had made her travel so much, could you blame her? She sank lower into the tub quietly, sighing heavily under her breath. Just once she would like to have a moment when she didn't have to worry or stress out, a day of peace without problems.

You know, when she wasn't cleaning up after her useless father, dealing with Kuno being a pervert, suffering teenage angst, people being nosy about her engagement or longing for her own life. She just wanted a bit of normality, was that so wrong? Her father scolded her for being a cry baby, emotional or letting her womanhood get the better of her. Given she was the heir to the family line, to be the strongest martial artist of anything goes martial arts.

Its like people forgot she was a human being, not a robot. She was born to be flawed and have emotions, she couldn't be this perfect being they expected her to be. Having no idea that their pressuring expectations were hurting her. Her mother wanted her to be this perfect wife and her father telling her to act more like a man. She never knew if she would live up to either of their ideals.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door, snapping her out of her daze. Splashing some of the bathwater down the drain, sitting up in the tub abruptly causing a large splash. They probably thought she had fallen asleep or something like that. "Hai! Sorry I'm not sleeping!" she replied abruptly in a panicked tone. She had no idea for how long she had spaced out for.

"Ranko, its me. I just wanted to apologize for worrying you earlier. I know your just as stressed as me, I let my anger get the better of me. I'm sorry for being so stupid. I… I've never been good with my anger" Ryoga replied shyly. He had to be better than this, he had to grow up and think clearly. His actions affected more than himself and he had to act like a better role model.

Ranko blushed, was he still upset about that? Though she was glad he was apologizing, she already told him not to worry. But then again, she was just as bad. She then laughed under her breath. "Don't worry about it Ryoga, we all do stupid shit, don't we? Neither of us are perfect, but he gotta learn together aint we?" she replied playfully. Puberty and being a teenager wasn't complicated for no reason. But she was glad he cared so much about her, it was nice to have someone worry about her as much as he did. It showed the genuine love he felt for her.

She tended to act recklessly, she had the infamous fiery temper and wasn't a very social girl. She had a hard time trusting people and had issues with male authority figures due to her unhealthy relationship with her father. But she felt like she could tell Ryoga anything, though wary of the things he got up to. She trusted him deeply, he was her best friend as well as her lover.

Ryoga smiled, though she was brash she always understood. She was an optimistic and playful young woman. He felt stupid for even worrying and knew they would get through this together. "Thanks, Ranko" he replied gratefully. He really couldn't think of another word to say to her. She had pretty much summed up everything that was on his mind with a few sentences.

* * *

Kuno sat quietly in his room, staring at the pictures of his beloved Akane Tendou and Ranko. His two angelic muses whom made his heart swell with many emotions he could not put into words. Akane Tendou was close friends with his beloved Ranko and the two complimented one another's beauty so well. How he wished that both of them would be his queens to bask in his love.

Akane Tendou had no known lover on her side and had a fiery soul that made him shiver with delight. Her passion for the fight and honesty to whom she was set his very soul on fire. But to tame such a warrior would be a crime. Those deep brown eyes that could be as gentle as a spring breeze or as scary as a wild beast. That creamy smooth skin and silky black hair, the very thought of her being held in his arms made his heart skip a beat.

Then there was his beloved Ranko Saotome, engaged to the brute Ryoga Hibiki. Her fiery soul and sharp tongue that challenged him. Her brutal honesty and yet kind heart shone through. How he longed to have her for his own. However, her fire had been tamed by the fiend that was Ryoga. They were to be married? He could not allow such a man to be wed to her. For he would taint her loveliness with his trouble making attitude.

How long their relationship had been going on he had no idea. But he had to put a stop to it before he infected his beloved pigtailed girl with his poisonous ways. For her to become the wife of a delinquent. "Ryoga Hibiki, I will no longer allow you to taint my beloved fiery haired maiden. I will put at end to your influence by my own hands" he muttered darkly.

* * *

Asami felt a shiver down her spine, a feeling of dread. That maternal instinct that all mothers felt when their offspring was in danger, like a jolt of electricity down her spine. Someone meant Ranko and Ryoga harm. She recalled what Ranko and Ryoga said about that Kuno boy. What was he plotting? Whatever he was up to, was no good and it was her duty to protect her children.

Genma gripped his cup, an omen. Something bad was going to happen to Ranko, she may not have been the perfect daughter, but she was his child. As her father it was his job to protect her. "Asami, did you feel that just now?" he asked cautiously. A storm was coming, something unknown and dangerous lay in the horizon for both their children.

Asami nodded quietly "Indeed, someone bears an ill will against my son. I fear that boy harassing Ranko may have a wicked plan set for them both" she replied. But she would not allow his plans to come to fruition. He had no idea with whom he was threatening, she had trained Ryoga herself. She had raised him on her own and she would let nobody hurt him. The child she had birthed, raised and taught to become a good man.

* * *

Ranko sat up in the bath, her eyes wide and filled with conflict. She had felt it, a feeling of worry and danger. Kuno was planning something against Ryoga she knew it. That guy just never knew when to give up. He had badly taken to Ryoga and showed visible anger at their engagement. Given his obsession with her, he would obviously jump to conclusions about Ryoga and attempt to remove him from the picture. _"Kuno, that jerk. Why can't he just accept failure and move on like any normal guy damn it"_ she thought to herself.

She would not allow him to get Ryoga involved or hurt him anyway. If she had to get violent and put him in a hospital so be it, rather him get a taste of his own medicine than hurt the boy she loved. Ryoga was one of the few boys who actually cared about her and understood her, instead of just seeing her as unsociable and stubborn.

* * *

Ryoga stiffened, gripping his chest tightly. He had felt it, an ill will towards him and a feeling of Ranko in danger. There was only one person who would behind this, Kuno. That guy was plotting something awful. He had tried to get him to break up with Ranko so he could do god knows what with her. Well, he had loved her longer and was not about to stop now, he wouldn't give Ranko up for the world.

If Kuno wanted a fight he would give him one, but he would always know Ranko loved him. But he would not allow the guy to hurt the girl he loved, to force himself on her and stalk her like the creep he was. _"Ranko is my girl, she's been my friend for years. Like hell I'm going to let some snobby upperclassman take her from me"._


End file.
